05 October 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-10-05 ; Comments *Peel plays a couple of seconds track from Hiatus, who he thinks comes are from Japan, because of the label on the record, but in fact are from Belgium. *Peel mentioned visiting Bulgaria this year and thought the people were friendly, but was disappointed that he didn't get any letters back when writing to some of them he met. He then plays a couple of Bulgarian records on the programme. Sessions *Sun Carriage Only session, recorded 9th Jun 1991, repeat, first broadcast 28 July 1991 *Mercury Rev #1, recorded 27th August 1991 Tracklisting *Messiah: There Is No Law (12") Kickin @''' *Big Drill Car: Never Ending Endeavor (album - Batch) Cruz *Skin Yard: 1000 Smiling Knuckles (album - 1000 Smiling Knuckles) Cruz *Red Rose: We A Rude Boy (7") Two Friends *Mercury Rev: Chasin' A Bee (session) *Krispy 3: Don't Be Misled! (12") Gumh Recordings *Half Man Half Biscuit: Prag Vec At The Melkweg (album - McIntyre, Treadmore And Davitt) Probe Plus :(11:30pm news) *35 Summers: Really Down (7") RCA *Hiatus: Bob (shared 7" with Reach A Mental Road - Severe Existence / Soulforce) MCR '''£ *Sun Carriage: Sick Dog Crawling Can't See Love (session) *King Tubby Meets The Upsetter: Crime Wave (album - King Tubby Meets The Upsetter At The Grass Roots Of Dub) Fay Music Inc. @''' *Claw Hammer: Satisfaction (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Not Devo!) Sympathy For The Record Industry '''@ # *PJ Harvey: Dress (12") Too Pure (Peel was supposed to play the track Water, but instead played Dress) *G Double E: B-Line From Hell (12") Hardcore Urban Music ~''' *Mercury Rev: Syringe Mouth (session) *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Less Mellow (album - Th!nk, It Ain't Illegal Yet) EMI '''~ *CUD: Oh No Won't Do (12") A&M #''' *Sun Carriage: BABE (session) :(JP: 'This next one is for the Pig and indeed for the young couple currently taking a drink with her, a favourite from yester-year') *Capris: There's A Moon Out Tonight *Ukrainians: Ti Moyi Radoshchi (album - The Ukrainians) Cooking Vinyl *Leatherface: I Don't Want To Be The One To Say It (album - Mush) Roughneck *James: So Long Marianne (v/a album - I'm Your Fan • The Songs Of Leonard Cohen By...) Atlantic '''# *(JP: “Credit where credit is due. Whenever James tackle someone else’s songs for one of these compilation CDs … they always have a go at turning it into something other than what it is best known for being.”) *Seaweed: Sit In Glass (single - Despised) Sub Pop *'File 1' cuts in ... *Cocoa Tea: Jah Would Never (7") Two Friends @''' *14 Iced Bears: Rare Like You Are (album - Wonder) Borderline *Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth: Mecca & The Soul Brothers (EP -All Souled Out) Elektra '''~@ *Mercury Rev: Coney Island Cyclone (The Richard Burton Mix) (session) #''' *Hole: Pretty On The Inside (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012 '''@ *Hole: Clouds (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012 $''' *Magda Poushkarova: Станко Ле, Мари Хубава = Hey, You Beautiful Stanko (v/a album - Златен Фонд На Българската Народна Музика - Певци И Песни 2 = The Golden Fund Of Bulgarian Folk Music - Singers And Songs 2) Balkanton ВНА 11573 '''# $ :(1:00am news) *Dominant Force: Taking Over Ragga Hip Hop (12" EP - Raptivity) Gangster GAGR 001 ~ $ *Ivan Panovski: Яничари Ходят, Мамо = Janissaries Are Coming, Mother (v/a album - Златен Фонд На Българската Народна Музика - Певци И Песни 2 = The Golden Fund Of Bulgarian Folk Music - Singers And Songs 2) Balkanton ВНА 11573 snippet *Sun Carriage: Kiss To Tell (session) *Cellos: Rang Tang Ding Dong On The Japanese Sandman (compilation album - Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume Vun) Savage Kick *Boo Radleys: Foster's Van (12" - Boo Up! EP) Rough Trade *Altern 8: Activ 8 (Come With Me) (12") Network *Boss Hog: Big Fish (2x7" - Action Box) Amphetamine Reptile *Frank And Walters: Fashion Crisis It's New York (12" - E.P. 2) Setanta #''' *Les 4 Étoiles: Tantine Oza (album - Souffrance) Celluloid '''~ *Mercury Rev: Frittering (session) *Grindsman: Cry For The Youth (7") Leggo #''' *Sun Carriage: Written By (session) '''# *Ether Real: Zap (12") Truelove Electronic Communications (Peel calls the track title as Ether Real) ~''' *'''File 1 & 2 ends at end of show *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' on '''File 4 *Tracks marked #''' on '''File 5 *Tracks marked ~''' on '''File 6 *Track marked £''' on '''File 7 File ;Name * 1) John Peel 19911005 - 128 kbps.mp3 *2) 020A-B8693XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *3) 1991-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE116 *4) 1991-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE117 *5) L006b *6) 91 Tec Dance Rap *7) best of peel vol 37 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 1:28:31 *2) 2:59:44 *3) 1:36:31 (from 1:16:22) (to 1:26:08 additional) *4) 1:36:20 (until 0:11:43) *5) 45:28 (15:37 on) (from 18:44-27:06 unique) *6) 1:31:58 (39:28-1:05:23) (to 49:47 unique) *7) 47:12 (from 46:20) ;Other *1) Many thanks *2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE116 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *4) Created from LE117 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *5) File created from L006 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to Steve and Roger. *6) File created from L064 of the SL Tapes. 91 Tec Dance Rap. Many thanks to Steve and Mark. *7) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 37 ;Available * 1) Mooo Server * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8693/1) * 3-4) Mooo * 5) Mooo server * 6) Mooo Server * 7) Mooo Server Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Lee Tapes